Forum:2006 New Year Special
So i found this New Year Special on youtube called 'One Piece - New Year Present 2006 MangaXD AnimeHeart' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMgQ89s1-xQ) First of all, let's look at the title card: http://i.imgur.com/nYs6GrW.jpg This is what the it says One Piece Special Report Secret of the Straw Hat Pirates! New Year Special Wan Pīsu Tokubetsu Hō Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan no Himitsu! Otoshidama Supesharu ワンピース特別報 麦わら海賊団の秘密! お年玉スペシャル The red heading confirms it is a New Years Special. Now due to the clock in the corner, this is obviously a TV rip, thus making this a TV Special. The opening is Bon Voyage and the Ending is family. The fact that they are the same version means this is definitely a TV Special because only TV Specials use openings and endings from the TV episodes. Every place i've seen it list it as a TV Special. Now, if we watch past the title card we see a scene with the straw hats. We see 2006 in the backdrop, which presumably means it was released in 2006. As for the aspect ratio, you can see it is 4:3. But if you notice the clock being cut and no production or broadcasters logo/watermark it means it is obviously cropped. By 2006 One Piece episodes and TV Specials were airing in 16:9. The special is about 85 minutes long. The special itself is basically recapping how the first 7 crew members joined. If you haven't noticed already, this is a french fan-sub by AnimeHeart. And it was pretty much the only version I could find. Considering no episode aired on January 1, 2006 one would think that would be the air date, right? Well that's where the problem starts. We don't have any confirmed air dates, it was never released on DVD like the other TV Specials and we don't even know what network it aired on. Also, it's 85 minutes with no eyecatchers which means no ad breaks. It does have chapters for each member, but they didn't look like eyecatchers to me. Also TV Special 4 only aired a couple of weeks prior to January 1. And better yet, not many people have heard of it. Im sure people would've known about it had it aired on Fuji TV. Information on this thing is incredibly hard to find. So here's my point: We obviously have enough information about it to know that it's legit, but there is still unanswered questions as to when it aired, what network did it air on, why hasn't it been released on dvd like the other tv specials, why does hardly anyone know about it. Does anyone have any information on it that hasn't already been mentioned? Has someone heard of this before? Can someone clear up this whole mess? I want to add the special to the wiki, but there is just too many messy details. Do you think it should be added to the wiki? I want to add it, so that we acknowledge that it exists, but i don't see how were going to go about doing this. Do you think i is an official TV special? Im reluctant to make it the 2nd recap special because even the first one was released on DVD. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and what we should do.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 00:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Let's just create a new area in the Special Template for "Holiday Specials", and include this special in the template. The airdate can be listed as N/A, and other information can still be added into the article. Feel free to make the page. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:50, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I think that "episode" was part of Episode 291 & Episode 292 which were the end year specials. Leviathan89, did you not read what i wrote. The opening is Bon Voyage and the Ending is family and an 85 minute recap of how how the first 7 crew members joined. It's completely different to episodes 291 & 292. Anyway, I think we may need to find more information on this, cause apart from that youtube video, information of this special is pretty much non-existent.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 04:52, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I believe that TV special is like Emergency Planning, A Perfect Strategy for the One Piece which is a recap episode... I think that special also deserves its own page... "Be water my friend." - Bruce Lee 18:05, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Update: I found the airdate here and I think the one who gave information is sure, but I think that is not a valid source: http://www.kaizoku-fansubs.com/forum/viewtopic.php?pid=311934 "Be water my friend." - Bruce Lee 18:12, November 3, 2014 (UTC) We'd need far more information to create the article, so if it can be found, just make the article. But this does not need to be an active discussion now if no new info is found. 21:53, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Animalover4six (talk) 19:41, February 7, 2019 (UTC)Update/Edit:there’s a working download but it’s in french subs I found it here on french fandom website: https://onepiece.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fil:385879 You can plug bits in of the person’s post into a translater unless you happen to know French, content matches what this article is talking about